dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Perry B. Kent
Perry Kent (Born 2030) is a Male Kryptonian and Former Holder of The Superman Mantle. Childhood Perry Bruce Kent was born a healthy child to his parents Jon Kent and Katie Kent. One would have expected the fledgling child to have lesser powers than his father, or some hybrid powers of his mother psychic powers, and kryptonian powers. However, Perry gained enchanced powers on par with a full blood kryptonian. The Cause for this was due to an adventure his parents had in the Phantom Zone. The Adventure was a personal matter for Jon, as it involved a fight with an old foe that had become one of his most dangerous rogues. Jon fought the madman tyrant, and with the help of his wife. He unleashed a potent solar flare, greater than he had ever done before. This drained him exponetially leaving him on death's door step. He was rushed to to Fortress by Kara Zor-L, the former Powergirl. Her two year old daughter was also with her at the time. Together they put Jon in the Matrix, though in a shocking turn of events. The Matrix ended up overloading, as it believed Jon's cells were beyond damaged. And it ended up boosting them beyond repair, and the slight radiation emananted out of the machine right before it exploded. Affected Perry as a fetus, in Katie who did not yet know she was pregnant. After a few months, Perry came into this world, with much rejoicing from his family. From there his powers were slow to come, and he had the best supporting family. His childhood became more complicated when his powers awakened at age eight. At that point, he ended up being taught by his father. And spending time with the rest of the superfam, coming to know the would be future members, like Zadi and K'al, and even his own precious little brother. Tommorow's Finest However, despite how much he loved his family. Thirteen year old Perry felt a bit restless. For five years he had trained with his powers, but was told that he needed more experience before he could go out in the field. At first he was understanding, and it helped that he had his friend Clark to teach him a little patience. But then the two friends began to drift apart a little, as Clark's role as Robin demanded more time from him. Perry finally had enough of waiting around, so he flew off to the most dangerous place in America. Bludhaven. He figured he would be able to beat down some serious baddies, and get recognition. Though while his intentions were mixed, he did end up running into Clark. He had been tracking the Psycho Pirate, and after a tense meeting caused by Perry putting a wrench in the case. But circumstances arised where the two ended up having to work together. Even as teenagers they were both very strong willed, and butted heads more than once. But they ended up managing to overcome the then psycho pirate, and brought the best from each other. Perry ended up having a cooler head, and Clark was able to have more boldness in his actions. From there the two ended up hanging out a lot more, under some supervision from the older heroes of course. After a few more cases over the next two years, they started to get a bit of a reputation. Nothing too negative, but a few of the older heroes figured why not put them in a team with other younger heroes. Superboy When they turned fifteen, things took a slight turn. Crime in Gotham began to ramp up in intensity, and Clark was needed more and more in Gotham. Jon and Damian had a disagreement on the nature of Clark needing friends. The argument wasn't too harsh, but there was a light strain. Where they didn't talk to each other for a while, but Clark and Perry remained in contact. And eventually the two families did start visiting each other again, whenever there was time. Eventually though, Perry ended up meeting other heroes his age. He ended up working in YJ, along with other promising young future heroes. Though as time went on, Perry did end up getting a few rogues. Including one who will appear later in the future as the new metallo. But He kept his smile on his face, and continued doing everything to the best of his ability. Though he wasn't much of a fan of of the public dubbing him the sexiest teen in America. Time As Superman Beginning He was only 18 when it happened, his father; Whom he looked up to most in the world, as the one true Superman. Even though he still remembered all the fond tales of his grandfather. It happened, he fought some sorcerer, who ended up stripping Jon of his powers, and his legs. Perry was then thrust into the role of Superman. And it was far from what he expected it to be, before he had just been a superboy that people talked about. But now everyone kept looking at him for guidance, hope in their eyes. The mantle weighed heavily on his shoulders, and he barely knew what to do. His first year as Superman was a rough year, and he only kept going because he didn't want to let his father down. Luckily he had a friend to lift him up. Clark and his family was his support system, that helped him get used to the ropes of being Supes. So for the next three years, he grew more confident. Some might even be able to say that he got a bit too confident, and Kirana helped him make a breakthrough that might be able to help Kandor out. Though both she and Clark warned Perry that was there a low percantage that it could fail. Perry studied with Kirana, and made sure he knew everything. Getting it down to a margin of two percent failure, and he took all the precautions. He shook hands with his father, and his father wished him luck. He then said he would be back, as he flew off into space with the bottled city. There was a flash of light, and then nothing, but a crater. Superman had failed to save Kandor, and innocent lives were on his consious. He flew back home in defeat, but when he got home. Things only got worse from there. Exile Jonathan Kent had passed away not long after Perry had flown out into space. Combined with his failure of Kandor, Perry was utterly crushed. He couldn't even muster the strength to go to the funeral. He watched from a distance, and then for five years he began wandering as a ghost. Saving people without ever being fully known. These five years were an endless cycle of depression, self hate, and at one point he wanted to die. But something kept him going on, and he knew that he couldn't just sit by and let people get hurt. Hope Reignited He continued his journeys, still hateful of himself. But then when he entered National City, he met his cousin Alora for the first time in five years. It was painful to admit his failure to her and she was harsh without meaning to. Still despite outward appearances, this would end up being a key event to finally help Perry move forward. Alone he had barely learned to accept what had happened. But with Alora giving him a push, he began to open up more. Which then led to his encounter with Golden Gal, the conversation they had after stopping a hurricane. She told him that he could always make up for it. And those words he heard, ended up helping him finally come to the conclusion, that he could do something more than being a shadow. He then met the hero who had come to protect Metropolis in his stead. Martian Manhunter ended up helping Perry out more in another way. Where Alora had helped him begin to move, and Golden Gal had taught him that he could work for forgiveness. Martian Manhunter reminded him what Superman should be, for as Martian Manhunter looked up to him. And seemed to look up to the idea of Superman, it became apparent to Perry. That his old way had been flawed. He had only thought himself to be Superman. But that wasn't who Superman was. Superman was more than one indvidual, it was everyone, and it was hope. He knew that when he was to return, he would need to be able to handle being everyone's superman. With that encounter, it was time to finally begin the road to closure. So he began the long walk, to visit family and old friends. And he even began a new job as an independent journalist. His first story would be titled A New Dawn. Category:Male Category:Kryptonian Category:Hero